


JUSTICE

by shipperavalancebr



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-06 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperavalancebr/pseuds/shipperavalancebr
Summary: Ava and Sara met in college, but years passed without seeing each other.When Ava becomes a great lawyer Sara appears to ask for help in doing justice for her sister and several secrets are revealed.They have fun in this story full of pleasure, fun, love and justice.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapters of this story have been updated and edited. I suggest everyone to read the story from the beginning.

The cold of the night has always been comforting for Ava. The cold skin and slow breathing allowed her to feel her emotions more deeply. A glass of wine always fell well on those nights, and the panoramic view from her apartment at the highest point of a building in downtown New York wasn't so bad either. She could see the cars passing by downstairs, people running and couples holding hands smiling weakly at each other. She could see other buildings almost as high as she lived, Ava felt year in control.

Being at home after a day's work and looking at her privileged view relaxed Ava. She always knew what was happening through her windows. Being in control was something Ava did very well. She always knew what was happening and, if she had any problem, she would take care of it.

That's why Ava chose to be a lawyer. Well, it really wasn't a choice, since her parents deposited all their records in her daughter's career. But Ava was still happy with her career. She was being increasingly praised by professionals from years of career, much older and more experienced than she was. Ava quickly became one of the state's brightest attorneys, picking up difficult and outstanding cases, leaving her name on the front pages of newspapers several times a month.

Ava loved her work, mainly because she gave voice to innocent people. A brilliant criminal lawyer, who loved hard cases to prove. Ava was not always in control of a case, but he was always able to maintain control at one time or another. An 80% rate of overdue cases. That was the title of the magazine cover with her stamped photo. Ava postponed this interview for months, but ended up following her father's advice on how good it was for her career.

Sharpe Advogados Associados was one of the 10 largest law firms in the country. His parents had conquered that, and now Ava worked with them not only for being heiress, but for deserving everything he conquered with hard work, sleepless nights and lost meals.

Ava Sharpe was a fulfilled woman. What more could she want? An incredible house, a brilliant and recognized career all over the country, a very high salary, a family she loved. What else was missing for her? Ava looked at the photo of the magazine. She smiles confidently, suits perfectly aligned, loose and wavy hair, professional posture. In the end, Ava liked the result.

She left the magazine aside and finished her glass of wine. Ava went to the kitchen and washed the dirty glass. She wouldn't leave the glass there when her house was perfectly tidy. Soon after she went to her room, where she did all her ritual before finally going to bed and checking her phone to see if there was any message. And she had, only Nora, her best friend and work partner, remembering that she would pick her up at eight in the morning to go to college where they graduated for a lecture.

  
#

  
"Your face is no good." Ava noticed as soon as she got in the car delivering a coffee to Nora.

"Thank you." Nora answered full of irony and took a sip of coffee, mentally thanking her friend for knowing her so well. "Ray and I had a fight yesterday."

"Oh. But is everything okay? If you want, I can go alone and..."

"It's okay, Ava. I need to distract my head now."

"So let's go."

Nora drove for forty minutes until they finally arrived at their old college. The road was filled with professional conversations. Ava arrived with her slides and the important points to be addressed. She prayed that the quality of the students would improve, since in her time they were more partygoers than really interested in being a good professional. Ava checked his scholarship for the tenth time to make sure he didn't forget anything before entering the building. His former dean came to welcome him, happy to see that Ava takes the name of his college where he goes. After a tour of the new facilities, he took her to prepare for his lecture.

The campus was especially crowded today. Everyone was interested in seeing Ava Sharpe speak personally about criminology and show his real cases that resonated most in the country. Ava was the big attraction of the day at the site. 

She was finishing checking her material one more time when Nora said she would be in soon. Ava spied behind a curtain, the place was packed. The students were younger than she remembered in her day, but everyone seemed anxious. It was only five years since Ava graduated, but she had more experience than many years of training.

Ava heard her director present his curriculum, showing pride in his speech. And soon after her name was announced, a wave of applause took over the place. It took Ava a few minutes to finally be able to greet everyone and start talking about what she loves most. She spoke everything with her eyes closed, without the need for slides to remind her of the topics or the script. The best of the lectures are the questions in the middle of the subject, the doubts that arouse everyone's interest, the comments that Ava would consider important or not.

An hour and a half later, another wave of applause appeared. Ava also clapped for the audience, which was very participatory and made her feel at home once again. 

"I just want to thank you once again for coming and hearing me speak more than I expected. And for that I have news for everyone, my office will soon open the applications for internship and anyone interested is just enter our website and fill out the form. All the information will be there. Thank you ".

After all the greetings with his former teachers and mentors, Ava went to the parking lot, but stopped at the coffee stand that was there since before Ava graduated. Nora needed more caffeine and although she was happy with today, she still kept her face closed. Ava decided to leave it there, her friend would open at the right time.

Ava thanked her when she picked up the coffee and turned to accompany Nora, saying how much she wanted to have lunch at her favorite restaurant. The campus was still full, but not as full as in the morning, and everything was so fast that Ava only felt the heat of coffee on her chest.

"Ava!" Nora looked away and saw her friend completely bathed in coffee. Her white blouse stained. Ava had no reaction except to look at her.

Nora tried to help her friend while complaining to the girl who found Ava, but Ava wasn't hearing anything at that moment. She could only look at the blue-eyed blonde she liked.

"Please forgive me."

That's all the blonde said before she turned and ran out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking a lot about this story, I decided to rewrite it all again. Sorry for the delay, I'll be back soon.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the beginning...

SIX YEARS AGO,

Ava has always been her parents' favorite daughter. She was the one who obeyed all his orders, took good grades and followed in her father's footsteps. Randy Sharpe was a great lawyer and had one of the most promising law firms. Ava would also be a great lawyer. She dreamed about it all her life because she always wanted to make her parents proud. She wanted to be above their expectations and she was achieving that until now.

Ava was the opposite of her sister, Ana, who always rebelled and did nothing her parents liked. But still Ava loved and protected her. Ana was the sister Ava always asked for, and her best friend too. The last year of college was the most complicated. Internships, exams, papers, exams of order. It was a lot for any student, except for Ava. She studied twenty-four hours a day. No matter the day of the week, she was studying.

Ava slept only four hours a night and that was enough for her. She had time for everything but to enjoy life as a true university student. She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and he was exactly like that in college, so she had to be like him. Studies. Just studies.

But her roommate, Amaya, did not agree much. No matter how much the brunette invited her to parties every weekend, Ava always refused. She loved Amaya, but couldn't reach her goals if she went to parties. Amaya had other interests, she just wanted to succeed, Ava wanted to be the best.

And to be the best, she had to give up many things. Even college parties.

So, when Ava put on her expensive suit for the first day of her internship, she felt she was really on the right path. She looked at the clock that marked exactly eight o'clock in the morning. This time Amaya should already be here.

08:01.

Amaya was officially late. Ava hated delays, especially on an important day like that. She was about to call her friend when she heard Amaya calling her name. Ava turned around and saw her friend waving.

The crowd of people talking and walking in different directions to get to class made Ava deviate a little to get to her friend. She didn't know how this happened, but just felt a bump and something hot in her clothes.

"Shit!"

Ava didn't even bother to look at the person who was apologizing, she just wanted to dry her dirty coffee clothes and pray she didn't get dirty.

"Next time, watch where you're going." Ava let go and heard a sarcastic laugh.

"You who walked around like a silly cockroach." Ava lifted her eyes and saw the blonde, also dirty with coffee, looking like friends.

  
"I'm not the only one running around in the middle of a group of people with a cup of hot coffee.

The smaller the blonde smiled and rolled her eyes.

'I was right here, it was you who ran over me.

She narrowed her eyes to Ava in challenge. But she didn't know Ava. Ava never runs away from a challenge.

"I wasn't the only one playing statue in the middle of people passing by. If you want to wait for someone to go somewhere else, not here.

Ava was ready to leave, but a hand held her.

"Who do you think you are? The owner of the university? The place is public, if I want to stay here all day I will!"

"You soiled my $3,000 suit and you mean you were right?" Ava forced a laugh. "You know what? Today is the most important day of my life, the beginning of the rest of my life, and it won't be an idiot like you who will ruin everything".

Ava left without giving the girl a chance to say anything else. Among all the things Ava imagined that could spoil her day, arriving dirty of coffee on the first day of internship was not on the list. But it happened, she had to deal with it.

"Wow, I was going to say how elegant you look, but ..." Amaya faced her stained white blouse. "If you close the suit, you can cover it."

"Thank you, Amaya." Ava closed the suit and took a deep breath. "Come on, we can't be late."

Ava walked all the way planning how she would explain this accident to her bosses. Or rather, to her father, since he would be her boss for the next six months. Amaya tried to distract her, but it was in vain. Ava doesn't stop thinking about that idiot blonde who bumped into her.

Who is standing in the middle of the courtyard holding a hot coffee while several people walk around her? She could only be crazy. Ava thanked her for being her last semester in college. Next year everything would be different, she would get a job and not be financially dependent on her parents.

Everything was already planned with Amaya, they rented a smaller apartment and would share the expenses. They would be adults and have responsibilities. Well, that last part Ava would write, she was always responsible, but Amaya ... well, she was always crazy.

But they would do well. Ava stopped on the sidewalk suddenly and looked up. A beautiful golden plaque saying "Sharpe & Associates. She always dreamed of that moment. She dreamed of coming in here as a lawyer and becoming the best in the company. This was her patrimony too. She would inherit all this, so she had to prepare herself immediately.

Ava would be the best.

She sighed and continued walking for the first day of the rest of her life.

#

"Thank you all very much for your presence, each one will be assigned to a lawyer and he will be your boss for the next six months. Learn as much as you can, you're here for that". Randy Sharpe said entering the meeting room in his usual hurry. "The list is available in the hall. The interns' room is on the second floor, so go to your seats and wait for your new bosses to call you soon.

Randy's gaze hits Ava, she can bet she had a glow of pride seeing her there. Ava went through the whole selection process like any other person in this room, but she always stood out as the best of all.

When everybody was fired to start the service, Ava and Amaya left, but Randy stopped.

"I'm very proud of you, Ava. "He said smiling and then turned to Amaya. And you too Amaya. You'll be great. "

"Thank you, Daddy." Ava hugged him quickly. "But from now on I'm just an intern. No special treatment."

"I know, honey. We already talked." He blinks at her. "I have to get back to work, but before I give you a present."

She looked at him without understanding and Randy just smiled.

"I hope you like it." He walked into a red envelope. When Ava opened it, she saw the name of one of her father's partners.

"Christian Lopez?"

"He'll be your boss." Randy explained. "If my daughter's going to be an intern at my company, I can let her learn from one of the best."

He kissed her hair and left, saying he had a meeting.

Ava had talked to her father. She wanted to be treated with any intern in the program. She didn't want privileges, she wanted to grow up on her own and show what she was capable of. But she had to admit that being an intern under the guidance of one of the best in the company was very good.

This time she could accept the gift with pleasure. Ava smiled happily for the first time, having won a great gift from her father, and second, nobody noticed that her shirt was stained with coffee inside her suit.

#

At the end of the day Ava gathered her things and sent a message to Amaya, asking what she wanted for dinner. They had already agreed to eat something after the internship. As always, Ava had a lot of paperwork in her hands. Besides college, she now also had the job, and that would be enough to take up all her time and not be anxious about graduation.

"Japanese."

It was a simple message from Amaya that made her smile. She knew that this was Ava's favorite food. The blonde thanked him for it, so she ordered the app and went to her apartment. She did the same routine as always, left her purse on the hanger next to the door, put the papers on the study table and went to her room, needs an urgent bath.

As soon as she looked in the mirror, that coffee stain on her white shirt reminded her of how her day started. That idiot girl could have ruined one of the most important days of her life. Ava felt the anger start to appear and took a deep breath. She had Japanese food and wine waiting for her when she got out of the bath, she would not let that girl ruin everything again.

She stayed in the bath more than expected, but she really needed to relax. The hot water on her back helped a lot, and when she left she looked like a new woman. She heard the door of the apartment being pressed and heard voices, one was from Amaya, but the other was not known. Ava was determined to have dinner with her robe and a towel in her hair, she didn't want to have to wear anything but her pajamas today, but now she had no choice.

Ava combed her hair and put on her pugs pajamas. She didn't care about the visit, only about her comfort after a whole day of work. She left the room and found Amaya smiling at a brunette girl she didn't know.

"Ava." Amaya said smiling from the couch, "I hope you ordered enough food, I brought a visitor.

"I see." Ava smiled at the girl still on the couch. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ava."

"Oh, sorry, this is Zari, she's a master in this computer business so I brought her to help me with the case I received today. I want to impress my boss".

Ava laughed, she couldn't judge, she would also be capable of anything to impress her boss.

"Well, lucky for you, I ordered food for a battalion".

"We will work here in the room, some problem?"

"No, I need to review some things from tomorrow's class, but you can work at ease.

  
"Class?" Zari asked confused, "You're still graduating, right?"

Ava smiled and agreed.

"Yes, but I give support class to those in need once a week. It helps me with extra credit".

"Ava is graduating first in her class and doesn't want to give anyone the chance to steal her spot.

Ava turns her eyes and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but she was scared to see the lower blonde smiling at her. She looked at her from the bottom up, the blue predatory eyes.

"Pug? It's cute." She had some kind of accent Ava hadn't noticed before.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her voice raised a little.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ava, I forgot to tell you Sara was here too."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ava couldn't take her eyes off the defiant blue in front of her. Sara, that was her name. Ava didn't make a point of knowing her name when she found her this morning. "

"Ava, calm down." She noticed Amaya already beside her, with a delicate hand on her arm. "I know this morning was troubled, but Sara is nice. I thought that by bringing her here you could finally talk and laugh about what happened this morning".

"Let's not laugh." The two blondes said it in one voice and faced each other again.

"She's only mad because she knows it was her fault, not mine."

"I'm not..." Ava was interrupted by the intercom playing. "I'm going to my room." She said through Sara.

"Dinner just arrived, Ava." Amaya tried.

"I lost my hunger." She screamed before she slammed the door hard.

  
She walked around the room not knowing what to do. The anger I felt was taking over her and she hated it. She had no explanation for what was happening, she never felt for anyone.

A knock on the door caught her attention, but she ignored it. Amaya called her name twice, but ended up giving up when she saw that her friend was not going to open the door. Ava only left the room two hours later, ready to ignore anyone who was in the room and get a glass of water to go back to the room and lock herself again, but was surprised when she saw only Amaya in the room.

"You were stupid."

She hit the glass on the counter and stared at her friend, who was on the sofa touching her cell phone with one hand and a glass of wine with the other.

"It wasn't me who brought an idiot into the house. How could you?" Amaya diverted her attention from her cell phone for the first time.

"Ava, Sara is a nice girl. She just got into college, she doesn't know anyone. When she saw me today, she recognized me and apologized for you. She said she was hotheaded at the time, but she saw us talking and she was sorry".

Ava snorted and rolled her eyes.

"She came mainly to apologize with you." Maya pointed.

"Sure, making fun of my pajamas." She took a big sip of water.

"You have to admit, it's very sweet." Amaya teased and Ava couldn't take it, fell for the laugh with her friend. She and Ana, her sister, always partied when they were together, and that included cute pajamas.

Ava sat next to her friend on the couch.

"I just... I don't know, I didn't go with her face. Sara has something that bothers me and goes beyond her giving me a coffee bath."

"Okay, let's just forget about it. It happens all the time in New York, get used to it."

"I don't like her and I wish you wouldn't bring her here anymore." Ava asked,

"Your house, your rules."

"We live here, we make the rules. You give up now, I give up later."

Ava reached out and Amaya shook, swearing that Ava would regret this deal later.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Ava arrived at college earlier than usual. Today she would have a full day. First she would teach in college, then she would go to the internship and at the end of the day she would return to college to finish her graduation work. She had a lot to do, but had already planned every second of her day.

Three students were enrolled in her class. Probably the most interested ones in the class, since usually their classes only fill up when they are in trial period and want to learn everything in a single day.

Twenty minutes later two students came talking through the door, Ava greeted them and continued preparing their material. There were still ten minutes to officially start, so she would wait for the last registered student. She did not bother to lift her head to see who entered the room, she continued preparing her material, but when the person approached her table she had no choice.

"No pugs today?"

Sara was in front of him, with a bold smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Ava stood up for good.

"Extra class. I'm paying for some extra classes, so I decided to attend your class."

"You want to piss me off?"

"What? No. I just want to learn." She still had the stupid smile of someone who was loving seeing Ava angry.

"Okay, that's just what's gonna happen." Ava took the brush and went to the front of the painting.

"Everybody ready? We'll get started."

Sara sat in the front row, looking intensely at Ava as she began to explain the subject of the week. It wasn't an ordinary class like the big ones in college, it was just a summary of the subject for the students to clear their doubts. Sara didn't stop looking at her, not even when Ava asked them to answer a few questions and take their doubts away later.

Ava sat at her desk and touched something on her computer, but did not look forward to face Sara. She could feel his eyes on her. Ava had her skin burning, even if the room temperature was low due to the air conditioning.

When everyone finished, except Sara, Ava corrected individually and released them earlier than usual. When she had no choice, she faced Sara. Her material was still closed, and her eyes were still burning over Ava.

"Have you finished the exercise, Miss Lance?"

"No." She was quick to answer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have class in the next schedule." Ava started putting her things together.

"That's okay." Sara said without much concern.

When Ava got up, ready to run out of there, Sara got up together and stood in front of him, blocking his passage.

"What..."

"Why do you hate me?" Sara interrupted Ava.

"I don't hate you. I don't even know you!"

"Fair. You don't even know me and you don't even look in my face." Ava sighed and stared at the little blonde, realizing how close they were.

"What do you want, Lance?"

Sara stared at her for a few seconds.

"I wanted to apologize for bumping into you." It started, her voice getting a little softer. Ava noticed the change and relaxed a little, "Maybe I wasn't the most pleasant person in the world at the time, but I'm really sorry".

"Apology accepted."

"Good." Sara smiled and Ava felt a cold set in her belly. Shit. "We're having a party this weekend, you should go. You're my guest."

"Oh, no. I don't go to parties, but thank you."

Sara burst out laughing and Ava could only think how cute she was like that, but soon she regretted it.

"You really are who I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" Ava frowned without understanding.

"You're right. You don't break rules, you don't go to college parties because you know a lot of rules are broken. But you know what? You should go. I'd love to see you loosen up without that armor."

Sara took a few steps back.

"I'll text you the details."

"You don't know my number."

"I'll find out." Sara shrugged and blinked before turning and leaving the room for good.

#

Ava was focused on the various roles in front of her. She had to read everything carefully and not miss anything, highlighting what was most important. That's why she had a kit of colored brushes and each color meant something. Ava was proud to be organized and always created new organizational methods.

She saw it when Amaya approached her table, but she did not take away the concentration of what she was doing. A few minutes passed and neither of the two spoke. Amaya's eyes were fixed on her. Ava tried to keep working, but it bothered her.

"What?" she asked without taking her eyes off the papers.

"Remember that talk about you giving in, I'm early. A good coexistence..."

"Hm..." Ava tipped her friend to go on, Amaya had a suspicious look.

"I need company for a party."

"Okay, I didn't know you liked girls too." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"That's not it." Amaya sat closer to Ava. "There's a guy, Nate, that I'm watching. He's a fledgling, and the fledglings are having a party this weekend. Nate already invited me and said I could bring some friends too".

"No." Ava is sure of his answer.

"Ava, I can't get there alone." The brunette begs.

"No matter what you say, my answer is no."

#

Cars stopped on both sides of the street. Loud sound. Screams. Many voices. Many conversations. Many people that Ava didn't know or didn't like. How did I end up here? Ava kept asking herself. Amaya was smiling and dancing as they walked towards the crowded and noisy house. The brunette would certainly owe Ava for the rest of her life.

As soon as they approached the entrance Ava saw the blonde at the door, as if she was controlling who came in and out of the party. This made no sense since they seemed to have lost control of how many people are here.

"WOW. Sara slipped out of the door as she saw Ava approaching. The bigger blonde made a point of lowering the dress that Amaya lent her a little more. It was too short, but the brunette insisted that she wear it.

Sara looked her from top to bottom. Ava's long legs certainly caught her attention. Her blonde, long hair with light curls. The discreet make-up. She was taking the bellows off. She wanted to compliment the girl, but decided that messing with her was much better.

"I see you've accepted my invitation, Sharpie." She knows the teasing worked when Ava rolled her eyes.

"I didn't accept it."

"I asked with affection and she accepted." Amaya warns and Sara agrees, without taking Ava's eyes.

"I am happy. This night will be without limits. No rules."

Amaya lets out a lively scream and passes by Sara, dancing to the sound of the music that has just begun. When Ava went on her way, Sara put herself in front of her.

"That goes for you too, Sharpie. Let go. Be free for one night."

The warmth of Sara's breathing made Ava realize how close they were. She looked down a little, inside Sara's eyes, and Ava felt a chill in her belly and her legs trembled for a few seconds, but then the smell of a strong cigarette brought her to reality.

"I won't be long enough for any of this."

Sara smiled and let Ava pass by, following her with her gaze until she got lost among that pile of people. Honestly there were more people than she thought, so she decided to keep an eye on who was coming in and if they looked like good people. She liked to make out, but she wanted to make sure everyone would make out the right way.

Ava had been at the party for twenty minutes, but to her it seemed like an eternity. She wasn't much of a socializer, so she watched people. A guy was talking to two girls, certainly convincing them to sleep with him. One group competing to know who drank faster, another playing some game that involved drinks. And many, many same, couples catching each other. They were everywhere.

Ava was convinced that she had already spent too much time at that party and that she had already fulfilled her role, since Amaya disappeared with her new suitor. But before she could get up, she felt someone beside her.

"To you." Sara offered the beer, but Ava took a long time to answer, she just faced it. "Okay." Sara smiled and left the bottle on the floor.

They were silent for a while, until Sara tried to pull the subject again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ava didn't answer, so she accepted it as a yes. "Why don't you like me? And don't tell me it's for everything that happened."

Once again Ava remained silent.

"Come on, Ava! I'm trying to get to know you."

"We don't have to be friends. I'm finishing college and you're starting. In a few months, we won't see each other anymore."

"Well, that you don't know. Fate is something really amazing."

"I wonder where Amaya is." Ava talks to herself and picks up the phone, watching the time. "There's no signal here, how will I order an uber?"

"Are you going already? But you just got here!"

"I just came to do a favor for Amaya. It's already my time".

"WOW." Sara smiles weak. "You really can't stand me, can you? Only my company makes you want to run as far away as possible".

Actually, that's exactly what Ava was wanting, but only because her body was reacting in a strange way to Sara tonight. And she didn't even drink anything today! Ava takes a deep breath and faces the blonde.

"I don't hate you. I..." the blonde's blue eyes looked a little disappointed and it made Ava's heart tremble a little. "I'm not very good at making friends and you..."

"I'm the opposite of all your friends."

"Yeah!" Ava speaks in relief that Sara understands herself with her vague words.

"I've noticed that, but I don't want to be your friend." She takes the beer again and delivers the bigger blonde. "I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"Why?"

Sara shrugs.

"I like you."

"You do?" Ava was confused. Sara rolled her eyes and took the woman's beer, turning the lid so it would open.

"Don't argue, drink."

That sounded like an order. Ava liked to give the orders, but she also liked to get the order once in a while. It was like a way to go, so she just turned the bottle in her mouth and took a big sip, taking Sara by surprise.

"Wow, wait a minute, take it easy." She laughed at Ava as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't know she was so thirsty."

Sara laughed.

"That's because you haven't even danced yet."

"Oh, and I won't. You betcha."

"Come on, Ava. Dancing is the best part." Sara took one last sip of beer and got up. "Come on, have another sip and let's dance."

"No! I'm not getting up from here."

"You need to have fun for once in your life."

"But I'll have fun. We have game nights every week and..."

"Game nights?" Sara interrupted her. "That appreciates old people."

"Of course not, it's a lot of fun. You should go next time."

Ava didn't realize it sounded like an invitation, but Sara took the hint.

"Great, I'll go on your next night of fun, but first I'll show you how I have fun." She reached out to Ava.

"Come on."

The alcohol seemed to go up too fast in Ava. She couldn't believe it when she finished her beer in a single sip and held Sara's hand, which guided her to the dance floor with a smile on her face.

Ava felt the warmth of the people there and it bothered her. She wanted to return to her place, but Sara's hands held her waist guiding her in the movement of the music. The cold in the belly is back. His legs came alive and began to move along with Sara. They were close by. Sara's smile seemed contagious. The way she looked at her seemed different.

She jumped, twirled, moved and sang each song. It was hard to believe, but they had the same musical tastes. Ava felt her body paralyzed when Sara got too close to her, reaching her ear warning that she would get more drinks. The hoarse voice alerted something inside Ava, something she didn't even want to know what it was. But she felt it and liked it, but she shouldn't have.

Sara left right after and went to the drinks table, got the bottle of tequila and two glasses and went back to the dance floor, but Ava was no longer there. She looked around but didn't see the blonde, so she left the house looking for her. Even in the dark, she recognized Ava walking away from the house and followed her.  
When Sara approached the blonde, she was already lying on the grass with her two hands resting on her belly and her eyes closed.

"You ran away from me?" Ava was startled by Sara's voice.

"Shit!" she took one hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sara sat next to her.

They were silent a few seconds before Ava spoke.

"I needed some air."

"Are you okay?" Ava shook her head. "Good, because I brought tequila."

Sara's cheerful smile made Ava laugh.

"Oh, don't think you're gonna get me drunk. I won't take that."

"That's not it! It's tequila. The best drink of all."

"You've heard of wine, right?"

"Nothing beats a good dose of tequila. Only one shot can bring you down."

"That's exactly why I won't drink it." Ava started laughing.

"Just one shot."

"No."

"Then let's play." Sara proposes. "I never. If you have, you drink, if you haven't, you don't have to."

"I'm feeling it won't work."

"Stop thinking too much, Ava. Come on, I'll never... I've never been arrested."

"Of course not, I'm gonna be a lawyer." Ava said it like it was obvious.

"Your turn."

The bigger blonde sits and thinks.

"I've never been kicked out of class."

"Oh, shit." Sara turned the tequila dose.

"Have you been expelled yet?" Ava looked shocked.

"Sure. At least once a month. It was part of my rebellious side." Ava laughed. "My turn... I never got into a fight."

"Never. My turn." Ava thought a little. "I never dyed my hair a strange color."

Once again Sara drank and Ava fell for the laugh with her face.

"I already know you'll take care of me." Ava laughed even more at Sara.

"I can't believe you've already dyed your hair."

"Pink, blue, purple... I had a rebellious adolescence."

"I can imagine." She said laughing.

"My turn, but let's make things more interesting..."

"What do you mean?"

Sara smiled at Ava.

"I've never been with more than one person at a party."

"You're making this easy, Sara." Ava laughed. "I don't usually stay with people I don't know, especially at parties."

That made Sara a little sad, but she didn't let it show. During the dance, for several moments, she wanted to kiss Ava.

"You turn."

"Ok. I never fucked anyone on the first date."

"Yeah! Now the game's getting interesting."

"Drink up." Ava said laughing.

"What? I've never done that."

"Oh, Sara Lance, you certainly have. It's on your face."

"I never had a date, so..." the blonde smiled victorious. "Now that you've warmed things up... I've never had sex with more than one person."

"At the same time?" Ava grimaced and Sara agreed. "For God's sake, no." Ava rolled her eyes. "I've never been with men."

She said quickly, noticing Sara's surprise, who then drank her dose.

"I have, but I confess I prefer women." Sara says looking into Ava's eyes. She certainly couldn't answer for her actions anymore. "blondes, preferably."

Ava felt her face blush. And even without losing, she turned a dose of the drink too.

"What?" Sara fell for the surprise laugh.

"I won't let you get drunk alone." Ava explained without looking at her.

"I think it's my turn." Ava agrees. "I never wanted to kiss the person in front of me so much."

Ava's gaze automatically rose to Sara, and even in the low light of the place, they could see the flames coming out of their eyes. Ava drank her dose without averting her gaze, and before she could fill her glass for the next round, Sara advanced on her lips.

The sweet taste mixed with the tequila filled both blondes. Sara knew she had done the right thing when Ava asked for passage to her tongue, which soon filled Sara and she had never felt so complete.

Sara grabbed the hair from the back of Ava's neck making a low, muffled moan. She pulled the larger blonde onto her lap, where Ava fit perfectly, even though she was taller. The needy kiss lasted until they both needed air, but they separated just enough to start again.

They wanted that. Whether it was because of the alcohol or not, but the kiss was too good and they wouldn't stop. Sara's hands went down Ava's back, grabbing her tightly, holding her.

If they didn't stop soon, Sara wouldn't be able to resist.

But she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to resist.

Ava didn't either.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hot night...

Ava felt the need to continue that kiss. Not even shortness of breath could be greater than her need. Sara's taste was good, which made Ava long for more. She held both sides of Sara's face and sucked her tongue. Sara moaned. The way Ava did that was delicious. The smaller blonde felt her center throbbing and grabbed the blonde on her lap.

"I hope that's not what I'm thinking." Ava whispered still close to her lips when she felt something deep under her.

Sara laughed.

"It's my cell phone..." she walked far enough away to get the device. "It's my dad, I'll call you back." She turned the phone off and put it back in her pocket.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Without wasting any more time, Sara advanced on Ava's lips again. She was afraid of being rejected the first time, but now she knew it was impossible. Ava responded to her kiss as quickly as before.

_Could anyone have guessed that the anger that one felt from the other at first could turn this around? Attraction? _

This time the kiss was different, slowly, without haste. One recognizing the other's mouth, feeling their tastes with more intensity. The hands walking on both bodies, feeling all the pleasure they could get. Sara pulled Ava's lip with her teeth very slowly, and as if she understood what the little blonde wanted, Ava threw her head back and gave access to her neck to Sara, who tasted every inch with her skillful tongue.

Ava closed her eyes and gave herself up. She could do nothing else, Sara had her that night and could do whatever she wanted with her. And the blonde felt it. She brushed her teeth through the blonde's ear on her lap and used her husky, provocative voice.

"Shall we get out of here?"

Ava just murmured in consent. Sara smiled satisfied as she lay Ava on the grass to then get up and help the blonde up too.

"I just need to get my stuff, will you wait for me in the lobby?"

Ava shook her head. She couldn't say anything, she would just do whatever Sara wanted to have her mouth on yours again.

"I won't be long." Sara kissed Ava one last time before she got into the crowd. Ava went to the entrance of the house and leaned against a tree, taking a deep breath.

She didn't know why she was doing it, but she wanted to. A smile appeared on her lips. That was crazy. She never slept with anyone she didn't know. Well, Sara is not a stranger, but Ava can't say that she knows her too.

Ava was almost giving up when she felt arms around her waist and the smell of Sara's perfume invading. She doesn't know how, but now she recognizes well the smell of the other blonde. Ava smiled and turned to Sara, who kissed her quickly before moving away and pulled Ava with her hand.

"Our Uber." She warns before opening the door for Ava to enter.

As soon as Sara got into the car her hand went to Ava's. They both looked at each other and smiled. It was clear how much they wanted each other. Sara still had Ava's taste in her mouth, but that was not enough, she wanted more. She wanted her completely.

Without holding on any longer, she approached and pulled Ava for a light kiss.

"I gave your address. I hope you don't mind."

"No." She whispered back still with her eyes closed.

"And I also brought the rest of the tequila." Ava faces her and they laugh. It sounded silly, but they didn't care.

The rest of the way was done in silence, but full of meaning. Sara hasn't let go of Ava's hand since they got in the car, her finger always making a light affection in the soft skin. For Ava it was as if she recognized that gesture. She was normal and familiar, even if she had never felt it before. At least not from Sara.

The exchange of glances and silly smiles became common, and that no longer left Ava ashamed. She liked that. She wanted it to last for more than one night.

"We're here." The two were taken from their trances when the car stopped and the driver spoke.

"Don't worry." Sara interrupted Ava when she tried to open her purse to pay for the chase. She left first and helped Ava out. The bigger blonde was meeting a totally different Sara she was used to, and that wasn't tequila talking.

"What?" Sara asked when she noticed Ava's look at you.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you don't look like that unbearable person from when we first met."

The blonde laughed.

"Surely you don't either, Sharpie."

Ava rolled her eyes and passed Sara.

"Don't call me that."

Sara hurried up and pulled Ava around her waist, pushing her against the wall.

"Only if you give me a kiss."

Ava bit her lip while facing Sara. She wanted that kiss more than anything, but decided to provoke a little.

"I don't know if you deserve it."

"Oh, you bet I deserve it." Sara reached the blonde's neck and kissed lightly. That was enough for Ava's hands to go up through her golden hair. "And you want it as much as I do."

Sara's whisper in her ear made Ava's center throbbing.

"Let's go up." Ava walked away quickly and pulled Sara by the hand.

Ava controlled herself as much as she could through the elevator and corridors, she didn't want to be recorded by cameras and be assisted by some security guard. Sara watched her with a funny smile on her face as Ava searched her purse for the key. She looked messed up and Sara thought it was cute.

When they finally entered, Ava turned on the light and pulled Sara by the hand. Their bodies glued together and Ava kissed her. It was the first time that the bigger blonde took the initiative of the kiss, Sara's body shook, but it corresponded with the same intensity of Ava. She guided them through the apartment to her room. Her bodies hit walls and objects, but neither of them cared. 

Sara fell on the soft bed with Ava on top of her. Her mouths moved away half a second. Sara's hands went all over Ava's body, going down her long legs and up slowly, feeling the soft skin and the shiver she caused in the biggest. Sara held the bar of her dress and climbed up to her waist, again massaging Ava's protruding ass. She would not bet that Ava Sharpe was that hot.

Ava's groaning came muffled by the kiss, but Sara liked it. The thin panties were like that when Sara laid Ava on her back on the bed. Soon the dress was out too, and to Sara's surprise, Ava was without a bra.

_Shit!_

She wasn't ready for that. She hoped to tease the bigger blonde before she finally took off her bra and tried on her breasts, but that was much better. Sara stopped for a few moments contemplating Ava completely naked in front of her. When her eyes met, Sara saw how excited Ava was and needed to be touched.

And she wanted to touch her.

The blonde didn't waste any more time, she leaned over Ava and kissed her abdomen toning. When Ava had time to exercise, if all she did was study? Sara left the questioning aside and went up through the valley of Ava's breasts, passing her tongue slowly, provoking the blonde.

Ava's hands went straight to Sara's hair, holding them strong between her fingers, and as if she couldn't take it anymore, she guided Sara to her right breast. The blonde passed her tongue through Ava's hard nipple before sucking lightly. Just that touch made Ava push her hip forward, in search of contact.

Sara smiled with the act and nibbled to call Ava's attention. It worked. The blonde moaned nicely, making Sara's center throbbing.

"You're in a hurry. We have all night." Sara murmured seductively when Ava stared at her.

She wanted to make that night worthwhile. She wanted to have everything Ava could give her, because she knew that the next day Ava would probably regret that night. Sara passed to Ava's other bosom and slowly sucked, but was betrayed by her desire and shook her bosom completely in her mouth, making the blonde moan loudly.

Ava was perfect. Her breasts seemed to fit perfectly in Sara's hands and mouth, as if they were made for her. Ava's skin flavor was even more gouty than Sara thought, it had a slight taste of sweat from the heat of the moment, but the blonde didn't care.

When her mouth went down Ava's belly to her point of pleasure, the blonde felt her skin chill. Sara got down on her knees between Ava's legs and took off her blouse in a hurry, the heat was too big to continue dressing. She threw the fabric away and supported her hands on Ava's knees, opening it for herself. Sara could see the glow of the liquid in the middle of Ava's legs and felt her own wet panties.

"Shit, Ava. Is all this for me?" Sara couldn't look away. Her hand slipped down Ava's thigh and didn't take long to touch her. Just a finger, feeling Ava's liquid and intimacy. Ava closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Sara smiled satisfied. That was for sure for her.

"Sara, please..." Ava begged and she didn't hold on any longer. Sara needed it more than anything. She leaned over and advanced with desire in Ava's sex. Her skillful tongue worked everywhere sucking her liquid and feeling the wonderful taste that Ava had.

Ava's addictive taste was dangerous, because Sara would easily find herself dependent on him. But she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste, without thinking about the later. Ava's hip was already moving against Sara's mouth, so the blonde didn't waste any more time and stuck one finger in the other.

A loud moan came out of the bigger blonde. Sara could see her holding onto the sheets. Ava was so close that Sara decided to put one more finger, pulling out more uncontrolled moans from the woman. The woman's interior began to get tighter and tighter, and Sara could feel that she would come with everything.

And so it was. Ava let go of the sheets and grabbed Sara's golden hair with strength as she screamed and moved her hip further and further. When she lost her strength, she fell on the bed, still feeling light waves of pleasure and Sara's fingers going in and out of her, prolonging the pleasure a little more.

Sara leaned on her free arm and admired how wonderful her fingers were possessing Ava. She wanted to repeat it endless times until she couldn't take it anymore. The blonde felt it when Ava pulled her by the arms and kissed her at length. Ava was still powerless, but needed to kiss Sara urgently, and to her surprise the taste of her mouth was different. Now she also had her taste there, and that was certainly her new favorite flavor.

"There is something in the second drawer in my closet. Put it on." Ava asked, although it looked like an order. Sara had given her a wonderful orgasm, and now she wanted more. She needed more.

It wasn't everyone Ava was asking for what she just asked. But she wanted with Sara, since the blonde stuck her fingers in her, with the perfect movements and hitting places she never imagined she would feel pleasure in, she imagines Sara entering her in every way.

"A girdle?" Sara displays the object as she approaches Ava again.

"If you don't want to wear it, no problem, I just thought..."

"That's okay. I've never used one, but this could be my first time". Sara's fucking smile made Ava sigh relieved. Not all girls like to wear a girdle like that.

"Sara..."

"It's okay, Aves. I like to try new things."

Ava couldn't talk anymore when Sara started taking off her clothes. For the first time she noticed the woman's completely defined abdomen. Her spotted arms were certainly sexy. When Sara was completely naked she felt her center soaking again, and almost had another orgasm just watching the woman put the girdle on herself. Ava had to close her eyes and concentrate so as not to enjoy herself as soon as the woman entered her.

When the blonde felt the bed move, she opened her eyes to see Sara very close to her. Ava grabbed her neck and pulled her for an urgent kiss. She needed to feel Sara's touches and doesn't know where all this dependence on the woman came from.

"Shit, Sara, you're very sexy without clothes, but wearing this..." Ava didn't know how to explain it, there were no words to define Sara at that moment.

Sara smiled and kissed the blonde again, passing her hand under her body. Her fingernails left marks on Ava's light skin and when she whispered an almost inaudible "need of you", Sara wasted no time.

She got down on her knees between Ava's legs and held her rubber penis, going through all the blonde's sex. Ava threw her head back, just feeling the good feeling of having Sara there with her. It had been a long time since Ava went out with someone, and tonight she would definitely be at the top of her list.

"You're too wet, Ava." Sara ran her fingers through Ava's soaked intimacy and lubricated her new favorite toy. It wasn't big or small, it seemed to be the perfect size to give pleasure to the woman in front of her, and Sara would do her best tonight.

"Look at me."

Ava answered her request. Her eyes went straight to Sara's blue eyes, which were now in a darker tone than before. Sara positioned her penis at Ava's entrance and slowly invaded her, seeing the mouth of the bigger one open little by little.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, please." Once again she begged Sara to continue and the blonde obeyed. Sara stuck the whole object inside Ava and could feel how tight she is. She leaned over Ava and kissed her lips while she began to move slowly in and out of Ava.

Sara didn't know how it was possible, but the part that was inside her was giving her as much pleasure as it was for Ava. Waves invaded her body and the slow movement was no longer enough. Sara leaned with her hands and moved her hip faster against Ava, reaching deep, the way Ava seemed to like it.

And then the second orgasm came to Ava. Stronger than the first and leaving a taste of wanting more. Sara continued her attacks against the woman, feeling her pleasure closer and closer. Ava hugged the blonde's waist by her legs and pulled her to a kiss as she turned her bodies. 

It looked like a movement rehearsed by both.

Now Ava was on top of Sarah, sitting on her lap and completely filled. She bent over and sucked Sara's breasts without the slightest shame. Her hips came alive going up and down against Sara, who held her by the waist helping the movements. When the movements increased, the need for more came, Ava stood upright against Sarah, rolling slowly and then going down and up fast.

And again that wave of pleasure appeared in Ava, but this time stronger, more intense. Her body asked to stop and enjoy the memento, but she couldn't, she kept moving against Sara as if there was no tomorrow.

And then she came.

Strong as she had never felt before.

Her whole body trembled over Sara's, who held her tightly while she also felt her own pleasure.

#

The legs were embolished on the bed. Ava lying on her back on the bed and Sara on her side, looking at her with a silly smile on her face. When could she imagine that would end her night here? Naked in the same bed with Ava? She could only be dreaming! Ava had her eyes closed, but Sara knew she was not sleeping.

"You're staring at me."

"Yes." Sara answered the can, making Ava stare at her. "I'm trying to imagine what my night would have been like if you hadn't gone to the party.

"Surely you..." Sara interrupted Ava.

"I'd be taking care of some drunk at the party. Probably Zari."

She wanted to make it clear that she wouldn't sleep with anyone. Not that Ava was thinking about it, but it was a relief to know that Sara wouldn't be with anyone but herself.

They looked at each other intensely for a few seconds until they were interrupted by the ringing of Sara's cell phone.

"It's my father again." She said looking at the screen. Sara silenced her cell phone and turned her attention to Ava. "Then I'll call him."

"Sara, you can answer your father. In fact, you should answer it, it might be important and..."

"It should be nothing. My dad is a cop and he's become a little overprotective since I moved away to study abroad".

"Are you sure we're not in danger of having him knocking on the door wanting to know about your little girl?" Ava joked and Sara threw a pillow at her.

"He doesn't live in New York, but if you lived in Star City, we'd certainly take that risk.

Ava saw and Sara melted into that smile. How could she feel that way with someone she barely knew? Sara couldn't explain it, but she felt cold in her belly whenever Ava smiled like that, her skin shivered when Ava touched her, she went to another world when they kissed.

How could this happen?

They spent hours talking about what it was like to grow up with a police father and how Ava always wanted to follow her parents' career. They exchanged experiences about how good it was to have sisters, even though Ava is the oldest sister and Sara the youngest. Ava laughed at all of Sara's funny stories with her sister, and that made Sara try harder to remember funny stories, just to make Ava laugh.

The only light that entered the room was the night light. The window was open enough to leave the room partially lit and a cold wind came in. Ava's skin shivered and she pulled the blanket on her and kept seeing the scene in front of her.

Sara was standing in her room, standing in front of the small fridge of her room picking up another beer. And to complete, she was completely naked. Without any shame. Sara closed the door of the mini fridge and opened the bottle, turning to Ava and smiling.

"It's the last one." She took a long sip and went back to bed with Ava, sitting on the lap of the larger blonde. One leg on each side. "But I think we can share."

Ava kept lying there. Sara smiled amused and tilted the beer towards Ava's mouth, but stopped. Ava didn't like to share her drink, but she's already done so much crazy tonight that sharing it would be nothing.

"Or rather..." Sara tucked herself in her lap and pulled Ava's blanket down, leaving her breasts free. Her nipples got hard as soon as Sara poured the cold liquid over them. "I'd rather drink it on you."

Ava was ready to complain when Sara grabbed her nipples. That was completely out of line. Drinks in bed. Drinks on Ava's body. She never liked these combinations and could go crazy just thinking, but shit, that was so good that Ava just closed her eyes and held Sara's hair tight, holding her head in place so she never stopped sucking it.

She could very well leave to think about the patterns tomorrow. Today, breaking the rules was the new standard.

Only today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this story...
> 
> See you soon


End file.
